


Death by Candy Coated Chocolate

by mm8



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy finally takes notice that there's actually a whole trail of Smarties tubes on the floor, like a gigantic candy graveyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Candy Coated Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be viewed as friendship, pre-slash or slash. It's a bit strange that way.

Roy trudges back to the IT department after walking an exhausting 13 flights of stairs from the 12th floor. The stupid elevator hasn't been working all week and the janitor on 3rd told him that there are no plans on fixing it until they are done renovating the 5th floor since they had that big fire. One thing at a time, management had ordered. Roy huffs. Maybe he'd ask Moss to start another fire and see how long it'd take for anyone to respond. 

Besides, the trip to the 12th floor had been completely pointless. Some hell beast named Tammy called in saying that she couldn't read her _important_ emails because her screen was blank. He asked her the standard questions 'have you tried turning it on and off again' but she demanded that he come up and have a look for himself. And the problem? The beast had accidentally kicked the plug out of the surge protector with her massive high heels. She didn’t' bother to thank him or anything, but yelled at him for not fixing it fast enough. Definitely not worth the trip up and down 13 flights of stairs. Maybe if Jen wasn't on a stupid week long vacation with another boyfriend (this one happens to look like Santa Claus. He and Moss have a bet on how long it will take for Jen to realize it and break it off) this whole situation would have been avoided. She could have worked her womanly charm on Tammy and they could have talked _girl_ things and then the hell beast would have realized on her own that the damn computer was unplugged.

He sighs as he opens the door to the department. "Moss, you wouldn't believe what I've just been through. That mad woman—"

Roy stops in his tracks as he shoes steps on something… it sounds like the crunch of cardboard. He looks down on the floor and picks up a colorful, smashed, empty Smarties tube. There's not even any broken pieces left on the bottom. He takes another step and to his surprise, smashes another Smarties tube. Roy finally takes notice that there's actually a whole trail of Smarties tubes on the floor, like a gigantic candy graveyard. 

"Uhhh…."

Roy looks up to see a leg hanging over the frame of the sofa. He walks around to see Moss lying on the couch, massaging his stomach and eating Smarties one by one. 

"Moss... exactly how many tubes of Smarties have you had today?"

"Oh, I don't know." Moss groans. "50? No, 100. No, 150." He finishes the tube and throws it over his shoulder, nearly hitting his best friend.

"How did you eat all those Smarties since I've been gone?" 

"I think you severally underestimate the time it took you to walk from the 12th floor and back." Moss moans, "I feel sick, Roy."

Roy shoves Moss to make more room on the couch. "Well eating a ridiculous amount of candy coated chocolate will do that to you. Why the hell did do it anyway?"

Moss looks away, embarrassed. "I'm not telling."

Roy rolls his eyes. "Moss, if you don't tell me, I'm going to have to do something _drastic_ like tickle you… and you _might_ throw up."

Moss sits straight up. "No! Don't do it, Roy! That'd be almost as bad as watching football!"

Roy tends to agree on that point. " _So_ , why did you make yourself sick eating Smarties?"

Moss frowns and hands Roy his mobile before turning his face into the cushions.

He looks at the screen of the phone. It's open to the YouTube app and there's a video already set to play. Roy looks at the title of the video 'Smarties Crazy 9 year old' and recognizes it as a video he showed Moss earlier this morning. "Yeah, so? That kid who can chug three Smarties tubes at once…" It clicks. "Oh, _Moss_."

"That boy's a hero, Roy!" Moss muffles into the sofa. "Did you read the comments on that video? People _admire_ him! And he's _9_! I just… I just…"

"Oh, come here." Roy hugs Moss and lets his friend rest his head on his shoulder. "Why don't we unplug all the phones, lock the door, turn down the lights and watch a film?"

"Is this a date?" Moss asks.

Roy shrugs. "I dunno. We'll see what happens."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
